There is a world-wide increasing request for electric power. Due to climate and environmental concerns and shortage of natural resources, there is a particular demand for new and improved solutions for utilizing renewable energy resources in production of electric power.
Photovoltaic power generators, such as solar cell panels, provide DC power with time-varying magnitude, depending on location, time of day, weather conditions, etc. There is a general need for improved technology that converts the time-varying outputs of such power generators to regular, steady AC power, suitable to be consumed by normal power consuming devices and to be connected to common AC grids.
An inverter system may be used to increase symmetry in a network with unsymmetrical loads.
Inverter systems for such applications exist. Usually, such existing inverter systems make use of transformers, in particular autotransformers, for isolation and/or balancing purposes. The use of transformers involves reduced power efficiency and increased size and cost.
Hence there is a need for an improved inverter system.